The Missing Tale 2
by Lilac1100
Summary: Lilac is back! Now living on Destiny Islands trying to live a normal life but what will happen when an old enemy appears? Read to find out! Sequel to The Missing Tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! So if you have not already go on and read my "The Missing Tale." Story it will explain so things in the story and is the first one to this sequel. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE ME!**

 **The Missing Tale 2.**

A gentle breeze blew across my face. The noise of the sea was the only sound I heard. It had been the only sound I had heard in a long time. My name is Lilac, I am fifteen years old, and I have been trapped in this place for six years.

At least I had been here for around six years I don't have the exact number. It was difficult to keep track of the days in a place the sun never rose and never set. You may think I came here when I was nine, but that's not the case. I came here when I was fifteen. While trapped in this place I haven't aged a day, I have been fifteen for six years.

No one else was here. Just me and my small dog Darling, that's how it's always been.

Today was like any other day. I was sitting by the water waiting. Waiting for a miracle to happen, one that would set me free of my prison. Six years ago me and my three friends Aqua, Terra, and Ventus (also known as Ven) fought an evil man named Xehanort and his apprentice, Vanitas. In the end Xehanort was destroyed, but it came with a cost, one I didn't want to pay. In order to stop Vanitas, Ven sacrificed his own heart and now remained asleep, unable to wake up. Terra had been possessed by Xehanort and I don't know what happened to him, and Aqua I could only assume was in a similar situation like mine, trapped in the dark abyss.

I fidgeted with my ring on my right ring figure. Ven had given this to me right before our final clash with Xehanort, it was the last piece I had of him. Around my neck was my purple Wayfinder a gift from Aqua one that connected all four of us together.

I sighed. I wondered if I would ever get out of here. I shook my head. I can't lose hope my friends are counting on me. I touched my half a heart necklace.

When I was only a baby Xehanort had come and threatened my mother and father, that if he ever found them again, he would kill us. That's right us! Somewhere out there I have a twin, her name is Nylee. That's all I know about her. My parents separated us thinking it would be harder to find us if we were separated. My mother took me and my older sister Xayomi to an old keyblade master's, Master Byan, house, and I don't know where Nylee was sent. Yet another reason to get out of here. I have to find her.

How do I know this you ask?

Well it's because I am a guardian of balance. We are people who are born with a completely balanced heart, half-light and half dark. And we were given a power, something we can control. My power was the past. I had the ability to look into the past of either me or someone else. At least I will once I am able to control it. So far I only randomly get visions of the past which is how I knew about Nylee. As a guardian of balance my job was to keep the world in order. Make sure neither element got to strong, so far I don't think I have done such a great job at that.

According to legend one day when the worlds are about to collapse fourteen guardians of balance will rise together and bring order once again.

I looked down at myself I was wearing a teal t-shirt with jeans, and a belt that went across my middle, with purple sneakers. I sighed. Six years huh?

"Happy anniversary." I said sarcastically, continuing to stare at the sea.

I was taken out of my thoughts when beside me Darling growled.

"What is it girl?" I asked raising a brow. I rose to my feet and looked in the direction she was growling in, there was nothing there.

"Darling there's nothing there." I looked down at my dog. What was up with her? She puffed up her white fur and barked angrily. "Darling its noth-"I started, but was cut off when a portal suddenly appeared. I gasped. What? Darling gave an "I told you so look" and continued to bark and growl at the portal.

Then a figure stepped out, he or I assumed he was a he wore a long black coat, his hood was up hiding his face.

"Lilac I presume?" The man (his voice confirmed it so) asked smoothly. His voice. Where have I heard it?

"Who wants to know?" I snapped getting in my fighting stance.

"Humph." Was all he said before was consumed by the portal and disappeared. I took a step back. That was a mistake.

The person had appeared right behind me and I had foolishly backed right into him. Before I had a chance to scrabble away, he wrapped an arm around my middle holding me to his chest, and summoned a blade holding it at my neck. Except this blade wasn't normal.

"A keyblade?" I gasped out. I heard him chuckle behind.

"You like it?" He asked. If I could I would have punched him, but I couldn't without getting decapitated.

"I'd like it a lot better, if it wasn't at my neck." I hissed with a sneer. He did nothing, but laugh and gently shoved me forward towards another portal.

I dug my heels into the sand and used all my strength to not get close to it, but my captor had a strength advantage and he shoved me along.

"Stop! Let me go!" I yelled clawing at his wrist trying to loosen his grip, but it was too late with a mighty shove, I was hurled into the portal, and I knew no more.

 **How's that for an intro? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

 **The Missing Tale 2.**

"Um. Is she okay?"

"Well she's breathing. That's a good sign."

"When will she wake up?"

"What is with this beach and girls washing up on it?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry! I'm just saying- Oh."

I groaned. My eyes blinking open, I was met with harsh sunlight. Wait. Sunlight? My eyes widened and I slowly rose my body up.

"What?" I whispered.

"Oh good your up!" A loud voice chirped. I whipped my head around standing in front of me where three kids. Two boys and one girl. One boy had straight silver hair and greenish eyes, the other had spikey brown hair and blue eyes, and the girl had red hair and blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I think so." I said looking around. I was on an island, no I recognized this island! This was an island Ven and I visited. One of the last places I saw him.

"Here let me help you." The silver haired boy said offering me his hand. I slowly took it and he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said brushing some of the sand off my clothes.

"We came here this morning and found you and that dog lying on the sand. You nearly gave us all heart attacks!" exclaimed the blue eyed boy.

"Dog?" I asked smiling. That meant Darling was here! A small bark sounded from my right. I turned around happily.

What I saw was not what I was expecting. Instead of Darling being my almost full grown dog, she was… she was a puppy! I hadn't seen her that small since when we first arrived at the Land of Departure! I turned towards the kids. For the first time I realized that the two blue eyed kids looked about ten, while the other I guessed was around eleven. If that was true than why was the eleven year old kid taller than me? And why was I only slightly taller than the other two? I was fifteen, four years older than them!

What is going on? I rushed over to the water a stared at my reflection. I gasped.

I realized that I was no longer had the appearance of my fifteen year old self, but instead I looked much younger.

I had been turned back into a ten year old.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

 **The Missing Tale 2.**

Okay. Lilac calm down! You have dealt with weirder things than this!

To say I was freaking out would have been an understatement. Well who wouldn't freak out if they woke up a ten year old?

I stared at my reflection. My hair had gotten shorter, instead of going to my shoulders it only went slightly passed my ears. My clothes felt and looked huge on me, my shirt sunk down and almost came off my shoulders, and I had to hold up my pants to keep them from falling off. And my shoes felt like I could fit a whole other foot inside. Even my necklaces hung lower than usual.

"Hey. Are you okay?" One of the boys asked. I gulped calming myself down. I turned to face them to see them all giving me strange looks.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm just really confused." I admitted. When had my voice gotten so high?

"Well, it's no problem." The other boy said giving me a warm smile. I felt a pang in my chest they reminded me so much of my friends. It hurt.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Lilac." I said cautiously. "And her name is Darling." I said gesturing to said dog, er puppy. "Well I'm Kairi!" The girl said smiling brightly. "And this is Sora." She said gesturing to the brunette boy, "And Riku." The second boy.

"Nice to meet you." I said giving them a small smile which Sora happily returned with a huge grin. So much like Ven…

"Where are you from?" Riku asked raising a slim silver eyebrow.

I paused. Where was I from? Master Eraqus always told us about the world order, and how we must never let anyone know about the outside world. Ven and I had messed that up big time on our last journey, I didn't want to mess that up again.

"I-I don't know, all I remember is that my name is Lilac." I lied. I resisted the urge to bite my lip a thing I did whenever I lied.

"You're just like me!" Kairi exclaimed. What? This is surprising.

"I woke up on the beach to! And I only knew my name as well!" She said grinning happily. "I'm sorry for your predicament, but it feels great knowing I'm not alone anymore!" She said holding my hands happily.

I returned the smile, though it was fake. I felt horrible lying to her. But, it was for the best right?

"Um." I started gently pulling my hands away, "Where exactly are we?" I asked looking around. I never did learn the name of this place.

"Oh. This is the Destiny Islands." Riku explained. "The island your on now is called Play Island, its where us kids come to play."

"Oh." Was all I could say? Honestly I felt like my head was going to explode. So much was happening so fast, I couldn't keep up.

"Come on! We have to take you to see the mayor!" Sora said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dock.

"Yeah my dad will help you! No problem!" Kairi said happily trotting beside us.

"Kairi's dad is the mayor." Riku explained walking smoothly along with us flashing me a small smile. We approached a dock with three small boats tied to it. The three broke off and climbed into their respective boats.

"C'mon Lilac! You can sit in my boat!" Kairi said as she climbed into one beckoning me to join her.

"Awe! Kairi! I wanted to sit with her!" Sora whined pouting like a baby.

"Grow up Sora." Riku replied splashing his friend with the pattle.

"Riku!" The newly wet Sora yelled.

Despite myself I laughed. It felt so natural to be around them. They were so much like them! Riku reminded me of Terra, Kairi was just like Aqua, and Sora was the spitting image of Ven. It was almost like they were right here with me.

A pang went through my chest. For, I remembered that they were not here, they were gone, maybe for good.

Silently I climbed into Kairi's boat (much to Sora's disappointment) and Darling jumped into my lap. They started to row towards a large island in the distance. I wondered what would come next.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!**

The Missing Tale 2

We landed on the "Main Island." As the kids had called it. They tied up their boats to the dock, and I just stood there, feeling awkward. I didn't belong here. I felt bad for lying to the kids, they really believed that I couldn't remember, I'm a horrible person.

"Done!" Shouted Sora, pulling away from his boat.

"About time Sora." Riku said, I jumped when did he get next to me?

"Come on Lilac! My Father's office is this way!" Kairi said beckoning me to follow her. As we walked I looked around, the town was beautiful. It was full of small houses, and buildings, with lots of plant life.

"Here we are!" Kairi said happily. We had arrived at a large building, which I assumed was the mayor's office.

Kairi opened the door and happily walked inside. Sora and Riku followed her. I walked in slowly after them holding Darling in my arms.

"Dad!" Kairi yelled walking into one of the rooms in the building. It had a desk in the center, filled with papers and sitting behind the desk was a man, according to Kairi it was her father, but he looked nothing like her. Oh right, she must have been adopted, when she appeared on the island. The mayor looked up smiling.

"Ah Kairi. How are you today honey?" He asked getting up to embrace his daughter.

"Good to see you Riku, Sora, and oh." He said looking at me. "Who are you my dear?"

"That's why we're here Dad! We found Lilac here on Play Island. She doesn't remember anything, but her name!" Kairi explained.

"Ah. I see so a predicament much like Kairi's. Well don't worry Lilac we will find you a place to stay, you and your dog." He said chuckling to himself.

"Thank you sir." I said giving him a small smile.

"Sora? Are you here?" A voice called from outside the room. A young women walked through the door, she had brown hair and blue eyes. She looked a lot like Sora!

"Hi Mom!" Sora called walking over to his mother.

"There you are!" She said giving her son a hug much to Sora's embarresment. "Where have you been? You said you would be home by noon!" She scolded.

"Mooooooooom!" Sora whined. "I have a good excuse! See this girl Lilac" he said shoving me forward. "We found her and her dog on Play Island! She doesn't remember anything, but her name."

"Oh you poor thing!" She said, she looked at me giving me a weird look, but she quickly smiled at me. "I'm Kiana, Sora's mom, I'll help anyway I can."

"Thank you."

The mayor scratched his chin, before smirking. What was he up too?

"Kiana, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course." She said giving the mayor a cautious look.

"Good. Good. You may want to call your husband for this." He said. Turning to us, before Kiana could process the sentence.

"Kids why don't you go play outside? You can introduce Lilac to the others."

"Okay Dad!" Kairi said grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

"Bye Mr. Mayor! And thank you!" I called waving as I was pulled out. Geez Kairi had a grip!

We left the mayor's office. Suddenly a blue ball came flying out of the sky! Okay that was a little dramatic, but still…

I yelped and jumped away, barely missing getting hit in the head.

"What the?"

Then three kids ran up to us. One was a boy about Riku's age with orange hair, and tanned skin, the other boy was around Sora's age with blond hair and blue eyes, the last was a girl with brown hair and in her hand was a jump rope.

"Hey! Sorry man! Was an accident ya?" Said the tanned boy picking up the ball.

"Hey who's the girl?" The blond boy asked. Oh. I swear if he ends up being another Lea I swear-

"Tidus!" The girl said smacking the boy in the head. Oh I like her! She turned towards me with a smile. "Hello! I'm Selphie! The guy with the orange hair is Wakka, and the idiot over here is Tidus!" Wow this girl is perky. "And you are?"

"I'm Lilac, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, we found her, on Play Island! She has forgotten everything, but her name!" Sora exclaimed. Please stop mentioning that!

"Awe man that stinks." Tidus said. Not duh Sherlock!

"Hey, Wakka you playing around?" Riku asked pointing towards the ball.

"Ya man, you up for it?" Wakka asked snickering.

"Duh!"

"Lilac. You wanna play?" Sora asked.

"Sure! How do you play?" This could be fun.

"Watch and learn." Said Riku smirking.

We ended up playing for two hours, but honestly it felt only like a few minutes! I had gotten pretty good at it, mostly because of my battle instincts.

"Wow! Lilac, how do yo play like that?" Sora asked.

"Beginner's luck I guess." Snickering at Tidus who was glaring at me.

"Girl, that ain't luck that be skill." Wakka said.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Want to go another round?"

"Nah. You guys go ahead, I'm going to take a break."

The boys shrugged, and started playing again. I smiled, for six years I had been alone, but now I have friends! My smile slipped I have a job to do! I can't stay here! Even though I really want to.

I walked over to where Kairi and Selphie sat on the beach reading a book.

"Hi guys." I said sitting next to them.

"Hey Lilac!"

"Watcha doing?" I asked looking into the book. Inside was a picture of a Wayfinder?

"Hey! I know how to make those!" I said pointing to the picture. It's true. It had been one of the last things Aqua had taught me.

"Really?" Kairi asked in shock. "That is so cool! I have been trying to learn how to make them, but I can't get it."

"Yeah, it's really hard." Selphie complained.

"Well if you want… I could teach you." I offered biting my lip.

"Really?" They asked together, both smiling widely.

"Sure! First we need some seashells!"

-After about of hour of working hard –

"And you tie this here, and that there, and viola!" I said holding up my Wayfinder.

"Wow! That was super fun!"

"Thanks Lilac!"

"No problem." I smiled being with Kairi was just like being with Aqua. It felt great, but also terrible at the same time. I miss her so bad.

"Sup guys!" Sora called walking up to us. The boys where all sweaty, and looked tired. Gross.

"Hey." I said giving them a smile.

"Hey. Those look a lot like the Paupo fruit." Sora said looking at our good luck charms.

"The what?"

"The Paupo Fruit, It's a special fruit that grows here." Riku explained.

"Here take a look man." Wakka said, passing me a pair of binoculars. I looked through them at Play Island, there I saw a tree growing star shaped fruit. I gasped.

 _"_ _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry good luck charms like it you can never be driven apart. You will always find your way back to each other."_

Oh. Aqua.

I felt tears cloud my eyes as the vision ended. I missed them so much! Whenever I thought of them I felt like my heart was going to break.

"Lilac? You okay dude?" I looked up and saw the others staring at me.

"Oh! Yeah fine! Just looked into the sun!" I rushed out, quickly wiping my eyes. I rose to my feet and gave Wakka back his binoculars. Darling rubbed against my foot, giving me a knowing look. She was the only one that understood.

"Hello children!"

We all jumped at the sudden voice. I turned to see the mayor walking up to us with Kiana and another man, who I assumed was Sora's father.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Sora yelled. Suspicious confirmed.

"Hello son." His father said ruffling his hair.

"Lilac. We have some great news for you?" The mayor said cheerfully.

"What is it sir?" I asked.

Sora's parents shared a look smiling like a couple who just got told they were having a baby.

"How would you like to call us mom and dad" Sora's father said.

I gasped. What? No way?

"What!" Sora and I shouted together, before giving each other a strange look.

"We want to adopt Lilac." Kiana explained.

"At least till she remembers." His father said.

Someone wanted me to be a part of their family? Someone wants to take me in? All my life I had just been passed down to each family, no one ever offered for me to stay. I couldn't believe it.

"So Lilac. What do you say?"

"I-I." I stuttered suddenly struck with dizziness. No! Not now! I fell to the ground, a vision clouding my vision.

 _I saw Destiny Islands. Though it seemed newer, almost like it had just been remodeled. My view was the beach where I had first met Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Suddenly a young girl, around four years old ran on to the beach, I got a clear look at her face, she had blue eyes and brown hair, she looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my figure on it._

 _"_ _Come on hurry it up!" She yelled waving her arms around._

 _An older girl walked up to her chuckling, she had long black hair down to her waist, and green eyes._

 _"_ _Slow down Kiana, the sea isn't going anywhere." She said chuckling._

 _Wait. Kiana? As in Sora's mother!?_

 _"_ _Hurry up! Arriety!"_

 _I gasped and turned around. Standing in front of me, wearing a light pink dress was my mother. Or should I say my ten year old mother._

I awoke with a start. I placed a hand over my heart, breathing heavily. My-My mother she-she had lived here!

"Oh you're up!"

I looked to my side, Sora was sitting next to me with a large grin on his face.

"We were starting to get worried. After you collapsed on the beach."

I remained silent, I was still trying to process what I had seen, and this was crazy.

"My mom felt bad about startling you, she thought you'd be happy."

"No. No it wasn't your mom." I said snapping out of my trance. "I sometimes collapse, it has been that way since I was born, it's nothing serious, and it will probably happen all my life." I noticed Sora giving me a weird look. Oh crap! My cover!

"I just remembered that!" I rushed out.

"Okay." He didn't look convinced. "Oh! I better go tell my mom! She and dad were very worried!" Sora then stood up and rushed out the door.

I slowly turned my head to look around the room. The walls were painted a light blue, slightly faded from all the dust. One wall had a large window seat with a really faded, nearly white, pink cushion. The bed I sat on had a white pillow, with green covers, that now wrapped around my body. It had a old wardrobe in one corner, that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. Lastly next to my bed was a small nightstand. On the top was an old picture frame.

My eyebrows furrowed, I reached over and pulled the picture into my lap. I blew the dust off. Inside was a picture of, my mother, her and that girl from my vision. On the bottom written in marker was "Me and Emma." Suddenly it all made since.

"This was my mother's room." I breathed.

A knock at my door brought me back to reality, I placed the picture back in its place quickly, and waited for someone to walk in.

Suddenly Darling Burst through the door. I beamed.

"Hiya Girl!" I yelled kneeling down to her height and rubbing her ears. She barked happily licking my face.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." I looked up to see, Sora's mother and father standing in the doorway.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Oh. No problem. She really is a sweet dog." Kiana said chuckling.

"May I ask how long I've been out?"

"About a day, are you sure you're okay? Sora informed us on your condition." His father said looking worried.

"Oh yes, I am fine. As I told Sora it has happened all my life. I hope I didn't offend you, your offer was incredibly generous, I just collapsed at the wrong moment, I suppose." I said.

"Oh! Don't worry dear. You didn't offend us at all." Kiana rushed out.

"But, while we are on the subject. Lilac our offer still stands do you want to join our family?"

"Well-"

I paused I looked at them. They were both giving me gentle smiles, their eyes telling me it was my choice. I looked past them and at Sora who was hiding in the door way giving me a hopeful look. I looked down at Darling who I had never seen this happy.

I needed to help my friends. I promised them.

But, my mother had lived here. Right in this very room! I know I had to find my sister and my friends, but what can I do? I have no way off the island, my armor had disappeared when I was sent through the portal. Maybe if I stay here, I can find a way off this island, and maybe find out something about my mother. Maybe why she gave us up! I knew Xehanort was involved, but how did he know my mother? What did he want from her? Those where all questions I could find answers to here!

I opened my mouth.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

The Missing Tale 2

"Four years huh?"

I was lying on the sand on Play Island. Today was the official fourth anniversary of me arriving at Destiny Islands, man time flies.

I was wearing a teal t-shirt, that showed a little bit of my lower stomach, blue shorts that stopped at my knees, I had two purple and yellow wristbands on, and I was wearing pink sneakers. My Wayfinder hung loosely around my neck, along with my heart necklace, and my ring was on my finger. I also had a green hair clip on the side of my head, where my lucky ribbon used to be.

I put my hands behind my head closing my eyes. Ever since I had arrived at Destiny Islands I have found very little about my mother. I considered asking Mom and Dad about it, but how horrible is that?

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Can you tell me anything about my real mother, so I can leave you and possibly never come back?" Yeah that sounds just peachy right?

I sighed opening my eyes, only to find Riku smirking down at me.

"Ah!" I yelped swinging my fist. Riku caught my wrist before I could make contact.

"Dang it Riku! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well you were trying to give me a broken nose?"

"Touché"

I rose to my feet, dusting some sand off my shorts.

"So whatcha want?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Have you seen Sora and/or Kairi? We are supposed to be working on the raft!"

"Oh! Right the raft."

A few weeks ago, Riku brought up the idea of making a raft, so we could get off the island and find new worlds. Ever since I met them, Riku, Sora, and Kairi had been obsessed with finding new worlds. Though it was mostly Riku and Sora, Kairi was mellower on the topic. The only reason I was going along with the idea was because if I got off the island I could hopefully find Nylee, or my friends.

Darling suddenly came towards us, pushing a large log with her nose.

"See! The dog is doing more work than you are!" Riku said chuckling picking up the log.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're just a workaholic!" I accused crossing my arms.

"Whatever." He said giving my arm a gentle shove.

"Anyway. I saw Sora over by the docks earlier. Kairi's probably with him."

"Okay let's go."

Together we walked over to where Sora and Kairi where talking. Sora was sitting on the ground, while Kairi was standing looking at the sea.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" Sora declared, they were probably talking about the raft.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked facing him, with a large smile on her face.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku called out walking towards them.

"And me?" I asked following his lead.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku asked shrugging.

He tossed the log to Sora, who failed to catch it and fell over with a yelp.

"Nice one." I said chuckling.

"And you're just as lazy as they are!" Riku complained approaching Kairi.

"I still say you're a workaholic!"

"I'm with Lilac on that one!" Sora said raising his hand.

"So you noticed." Kairi said giggling. "Okay, we'll finish it together." She said jumping up and down. Riku sat on the ground next to Sora.

"I'll race you!" Kairi said pointing.

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?"

"Really Kai?" I complained.

"Ready? Go!"

Sora and Riku glanced at each other before leaping up and racing across the beach. I jogged right passed them, keeping up with Riku, faster than him by a hair. Years of Keyblade training makes racing pretty easy. We all smiled at each other, as Kairi followed us, still giggling.

Later, I was walking around the island gathering supplies for the raft. So far I had gotten a cloth and a rope.

"Hmm. I wonder if Sora has gotten those two logs yet." I asked Darling who was walking beside me.

I walked across the beach and saw Sora fighting Wakka. I rolled my eyes, he always has to pick a fight, and slack off, seriously how does this kid get anything done? Oh wait he doesn't!

"Aw man! Not cool!" Wakka complained, when Sora smacked his blue ball (weird weapon choice) away holding his sword up in victory.

"Yes!" Sora yelled pumping his fist into the air. He then finally noticed me. "Hey! Lilac! Did you see me? I just beat Wakka! I also beat Selphie and Tidus!" Sora exclaimed happily.

That was pretty impressive. Selphie is a sweet girl, but she is quite the fighter when given the chance. I still have the marks on my arm from the time I fought her, I won, but she definitely got some good hits in with that jump rope of her's. Same goes for Tidus, though his cocky attitude makes you want to smack him until you get tired, which I have done before…several times.

"Nice job squirt." I said ruffling his hair. "But, you did promise Kairi you'd bring her those logs by sundown." I reminded.

"Oh! Right! I have those see!" He said rushing over and grabbing two logs that lied abandon on the beach.

"Good. Now come one Kairi is waiting."

We started to head back, but Sora noticed something, this kid is such a scatterbrain, no wonder it took him five freaking hours to find a chunk of wood!.

"Hey! It's Riku!" Sora said. Before I could stop him he rushed over to the Paopu tree, where Riku was sitting. I sighed and followed him, he can be such a pest sometimes!

I got there just in time to see Sora lose. Riku is a strong kid, by a land slide better than Sora, but Sora is catching up, slowly, but surely.

"Awww, man. Now the score's 0 to 1!" He complained. Riku simply rolled his eyes and climbed back on the tree.

"Tough luck, Sor." I said patting his shoulder. "Hey Riku! Have you given your stuff to Kairi yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I finished a while ago while you two were slacking off." Man he can be so annoying, but I guess all friend like siblings are, haven't met one who hasn't driven me crazy at least once.

"Better watch it Riku. Or that big head of yours will cause the tree to fall." I stated snickering.

"Huh?"

I quickly rushed away giggling, with Sora laughing next to me. I smiled Sora was the type of guy who should always smile, a frown doesn't suit him. I hope he will be able to keep that innocence, unlike me.

We (finally!) brought our stuff to Kairi, who seemed ecstatic. Probably just at the fact that Sora did his job.

"Thanks, Sora! Lilac! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She said handing Sora a Hi-Potion? Man. I haven't seen one of those in forever! How did Kairi get it?

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." I said snapping out of my daze, memories of my past were best left un touched, good thing I have plenty of distractions.

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow." Kairi said.

Together we walked to the Paopu tree to meet Riku, who was leaning on the tree again, doesn't this kid have thing to do? Sora and Kairi climbed on top of the tree to sit, while I sat on the ground.

I sighed, looking out at the setting sun like this, reminds me of that last night at the Land of Departure.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked suddenly, random question, but I suppose it does make sense that he'd be curious.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku answered, thank you wise one.

"What about Lilac's?"

I jumped at the sudden question. Man. How long can a lie last? I winced pretending to pay attention to the sand, feeling incredibly guilty and awkward.

"Same difference." Riku answered in a bored tone, I know that face it's Riku's thinking face.

"But how far could a raft take us?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku answered. Wow he sure has thought a lot about this.

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi started, but laughed in the middle of her sentence. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku stated.

"It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora said flopping into a lying position on the tree. I rolled my eyes, kid can't take a thing seriously.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

He's right. Sitting here won't get my friends back. I need to go. Who new Riku could be so inspiring! That's it I'm done playing around! When we set off in two days I'm going to tell them the truth! And I'll set out to find my friends, maybe Riku, Kairi, and Sora will help me! The mere thought made me grin in anticipation.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"No kidding." I murmured, grin not disappearing from my face.

"Thanks to you two. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Lilac, thanks." Riku said. I was stunned did I really have that much of an impact on someone?

"You're welcome." Kairi and I said together.

"Hey, we better head back." I said. Standing up, Mom would want us back for dinner, plus it was pasta night! My favorite.

"Yeah." Riku agreed, stretching his arms as he pulled away from the tree.

I walked back to the docks with Kairi, the boys had hung back for a minute. Wonder what they were talking about? Probably about their next rematch.

I climbed into my boat, placing Darling in my lap. I had gotten my own boat for my eleventh birthday, good time, good simple times. When the boys finally arrived and climbed into their boats, and we left for home.

I yawned as I flopped down onto my bed. My family had just finished dinner, and I was exhausted from today's activities. I climbed under the covers, and closed my eyes, before suddenly opening them again.

"Darling?" I asked sitting up.

There she was my small dog scratching at a small chest of junk in the corner of my room, what on earth?

"What is it? Did you lose your ball again?" I asked crawling over to the trunk whipping some dust off the top. Darling shook her head and pawed the trunk. "You want me to open it?" I guessed causing Darling to nod happily.

"Alright." I said starting to open the trunk. "But, you do realize its just a bunch of –oh.."

Inside the slightly used trunk was my old armor. I gently picked it up and brushed the dust off, it's exactly how I remembered it. I hadn't touched this since I arrived on the island.

I sighed tracing a dent in the metal a scar from the battle with Xehanort. I winced too many bad and painful memories came with this armor, but…if I was too help my friends and find my sister, I had to except my past, maybe taking back my armor was the first step.

I walked over to my full body mirror and strapped the armor on. I stared at my reflection and smiled slightly.

 _I'm back._


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

The Missing Tale

The next day, we returned to the island as planned, after I managed to get Sora up. That kid can sleep through anything. Surprisingly no one seemed to notice my armor or they were just too focused on getting off the island, either way I wasn't complaining.

"Where's Riku, and Kairi?" I asked tying my boat to the dock.

"Probably at the cove, that is where the raft is." Sora pointed out.

"Right." Together we went through the door that led to the cove. It was probably my favorite spot, next to the Paopu tree. Though you had to be careful or else wood will fall on your head! I learned that the hard way.

"There you two are, decided to finally get up?" Riku asked as he spotted us.

"Hey! I was up at six! Blame sleeping beauty here." I stated gesturing to Sora.

"Hey!" Sora complained scowling.

Riku snickered before turning to Sora. "Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well...hm... Excalibur!" Sora exclaimed. I sighed here we go.

"Hey, how about..." Oh no.

"The usual?" Here it comes.

"Let's do it!" Dang it.

What was I expecting? Honestly…these two are so predictable. I hope they grow up once we get off this island, though that doesn't seem likely.

"You guys at it again?" Kairi asked, coming across the bridge. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply. Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora started.

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi."

"Huh?"

"What?" I asked. I was leaning on the wall. Really? Boys are so annoying. We women are not objects you can simply call dibs on, honestly its disgusting! And I am even more annoyed at the fact my brother is a part of this!

"Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi."

"Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora said looking really confused. Oh. Poor simple Sora.

"Okay! On my count:" Kairi called.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" She yelled slicing her hand through the air. Just like that both boys took off. The two are neck and neck until one of the boards on the bridge collapsed, sending Riku into the water. Sora took this chance to run past the lookout tower and across the bridge. He ran up the hill towards the star tree, seeing Riku catching up to him, by jumping across the tops of the palm trees nearby. Sora quickly tagged the tree and raced back to the starting line. He through a fist into the air, as he crossed the finish line. I smiled, no matter how upset I got, Sora and his cheerfulness could always make me feel better.

"Now the score's 1 to 1!"

"Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." Riku said rolling his eyes.

Sora scowled. And started to head to the raft, on the other side of the cove. I raced up to him quickly.

"Don't worry about it. Riku's just sad that he lost."

"Yeah I know." Sora said though he didn't sound convinced. I sighed, I could tell Sora my opinion hundreds of times, but it won't change his, oh well they'll make up, they always do. When we got to the raft we saw Kairi already standing there fiddling with something. How did she get here so fast?! That is crazy? Did she fly or something!?

"Today we collect provisions for our trip!" She declared smiling, putting the thing away.

"Let's see. Sora and Lilac you're looking for... One Seagull Egg, Three Mushrooms, Two Coconuts, Three Fish, and fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!"

She said handing me an empty water bottle.

"Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask." Kairi said.

We found a mushroom behind a rock and another amongst the bushes. We crossed a hole in the rocky wall, where water is trickling out and filled up the empty bottle. In order to find the rest of our supplies we headed to the beach. Where we found Selphie sitting on the docks.

"Hey, Sora. Have you heard about the legendary power of the Paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity! It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime." Oh. Selphie. She is such a romantic.

Sora then jumped into the water, to catch some fish. I ran to the smaller island to collect the coconuts. I groaned realizing that Tidus was there, but set to work. By the time, I had gotten the coconuts Sora had arrived and was talking to Tidus. At my feet Darling growled.

"I think you've gotten stronger, but odds are you're still no match for Riku. We took him on three-to-one last time, and he whipped us all. Well, I guess Kairi can always count on him." He said to Sora. I rolled my eyes. Tidus can be a real jerk.

Sora growled, and stormed across the bridge. I quickly followed behind him, smacking Tidus in the head for good measure.

"Hey Sora, don't let him get to you."

Sora didn't reply. I felt bad, I knew how much Sora liked Kairi, and the fact that someone said he couldn't protect her, that must have really stun, especially in comparison to Riku. Sora always tried to be better than Riku at everything, but almost always Riku beat Sora, causing Sora to feel aggravated and jealous, Tidus was just putting salt in the wound, stupid jerk.

I sighed and climbed one of the trees to grab a seagull egg. I almost got pecked to death by the mother bird! But, what did I suspect it was something's baby I had stolen, the thought made me feel guilty, but if I didn't take this all four of us could be killed it wasn't worth it.

After getting the egg. We entered the Seaside Shack and walked down the stairs to the beach floor. We walked along the beach and saw Wakka.

"Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today. You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?"

Sora and I shared a look. The secret place was where the four of us spent a lot of time together, only the four of us knew about it, the thought of Tidus tainting our hideout with his presence made me gag.

"Hey. Maybe we can find the last mushroom in the secret place." I said, Kairi said mushrooms grew in dark and damp places, and that described the secret place perfectly.

"Good idea!" Good he was talking again. That kid did not look good with a frown on his face it was unnatural.

We entered the Secret Place and walked through an underground tunnel, with roots lining the walls. We reached a room made of walled boulders with chalk drawings scrawled on them. The only light is from a small hole in the ceiling. I saw the last mushroom near a wooden board in the wall and plucked it from the ground.

I turned around to see Sora kneeling in front of an old picture of Kairi and him. He said, he and Kairi drew that when they were both really young. Sora sat down, picking up a rock and begins carving something. I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder as he came to a stop. He drew himself giving Kairi a Paopu fruit. Aw. That's so sweet, I was about to make a comment about my little brother having a crush when suddenly, a noise sounded from behind us, I turned and Sora stood up swiftly.

"Wh-who's there?" I demanded.

"I've come to see the door to this world." That voice. Where have I heard it? It sounded so familiar…why couldn't I place a name?!

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected." He? Droned. Okay, call the creeper police we got a nut job…And why can't he talk in normal understandable language!

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora demanded.

"Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Sora gasped. I looked back at the figure to see what had freaked Sora out so much.

It was then that I saw the hooded figure standing in the shadows. An X is emblazoned upon its chest.

"Wh-Where did you come from?" I gasped.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Again. What?

"So, you're from another world!" Sora declared.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." He continued.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora said glaring at the figure.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He said. Then just as soon as he appeared, he vanished.

I looked towards the board in the wall. It resembles a door, but with no lock or doorknob.

"What just happen?" I said.

"I don't know!" Sora said fear obvious in his eyes.

"M-Maybe we should go see Kairi now." I said. I wanted to get the heck out of that cave, that man he was bad news and if he was from another world he's even bader news! I wanted to keep Sora away from him at all costs, I could hold him off if I had too, but Sora…he couldn't.

Together we ran to the raft. I haven't been this scared since… well Xehanort. Wait…that man could he be-

"H-Hey Kai. Whatcha doing?" I stuttered out trying to hide my fear, I shook my head I didn't even want to go there, there was no way Xehanort survived, or at least I hope not…still I have a bad feeling in my stomach.

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this?" She said holding out an unfinished star-shaped charm. "It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated.

The three of us will always be together."

I gasped. I felt a vision coming on. No! Wait. Over the years on Destiny Islands I had gotten better at handling my visions I can hold them back, but I get a massive headache.

"Thanks, Guys! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She said handing us a Hi-Potion. Seriously where was she getting these things?

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." I rushed out. Oh. My head.

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" She said enthusiastically.

I nodded.

"Wait I forgot something. I'll meet you at home." I stated faking a smile.

I bolted out of the cove heading a place where no one else was, clutching my head I stumbled to the Paopu tree, where no one would find me, and just like that collapsed.

 _"_ _Oh Yeah! Terra you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow!" she exclaimed. I was confused did she actually just realize this?_

 _"_ _I made us good luck charms." She said smiling as she pulled out four star shaped necklaces. One was orange, another was green, then blue, and followed by purple._

 _She tossed one to Terra and I looked at it in amazement._

 _"_ _Here" She said tossing Ven the green one and the purple one to me._

 _"_ _I get one too?" Ven asked._

 _"_ _And me?" I was so touched._

 _"_ _Of course one for each of us." She said as we all put them in the center of our circle we made._

 _"_ _Yeah." I whispered._

 _"_ _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry good luck charms like it you can never be driven apart. You will always find your way back to each other." She said. I looked shocked that was quite a story. "Technically I think you're supposed to make them out of seashells but I did the best with what I had." And it's ruined._

 _"_ _Oy. Sometimes you are such a girl." Terra said shaking his head. I gave him a dirty look I took offense to that._

 _"_ _Hey. What do you mean sometimes?"_

 _"_ _So this isn't a real good luck charm?" asked Ven sadly._

 _"_ _Well that's yet to be seen. But I did work some magic on it." Aqua said. Did I mention Aqua was a very powerful magician?_

 _"_ _Really! What?" I asked excited._

 _"_ _An unbreakable connection." She said holding it up to the sky._

 _"_ _Okay Aqua I have to side with Terra on this one you are being very mushy here." I said giggling._

 _"_ _Hey!" We all then laughed._

I groaned. Slowly opening my eyes. I blocked that vision out to long. Oh. My head. It's killing me, honestly I shouldn't do that again.

"Good you're up."

I suddenly realized that I was in somebodies arms. I gasped clutching the person around the neck. Talk about a rude awakening! What the heck!

"Riku?" I asked looking into the person's face. I sighed, only Riku, nothing to be worried about.

"I found you asleep by the Paopu tree. It's getting late we were about to head out." Riku said placing me on the ground.

"Well thank you." I said standing up. Riku could be a jerk sometimes, but he was still my friend one of my best friends, who I trust with all my heart. I just hope he doesn't meet the same fate as the others I trusted did.

"No problem."

Riku was an awesome guy. He treated me like a little sister, something I admired about him, but sometimes I questioned if I was just trying to find a replacement for Terra, I tried not to, but he reminded me so much of him.

Together we walked to the docks where, Kairi and Sora were waiting in their boats.

"There you are!" Sora said.

I climbed into my boat and Darling jumped into my lap. Avoiding Sora's worried gaze, I could tell I was in for a questioning once we were home, I sighed, this was going to suck.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Kairi called.

"Be on time, or we leave without you!"

"Yeah right Riku!"

"Night!"

Together, all of us excited for our adventure tomorrow, we rowed home. Though I think my reasoning was slightly different, I was excited because after years of standing by I was finally going to search for my friends.

That night, I was sitting on Sora's bed. Sora's room was a mess. His clothes and books were sprawled all over the place. He had asked for my help with packing, but after about an hour of trying we gave up. Ever since that robed man, I had this horrible feeling something terrible was going to happen. I wanted to be near Sora, to protect him.

I was thinking about how I was going to tell the kids my past, I don't think I was going to tell them my friends names, solely because if that robed man was indeed Xehanort he would be searching for the ones who had ruined his plans, and if the kids knew their names they could become targets or slip some important information, either way it was far too risky.

Suddenly a thunder clap sounded making me jump. I turned to face the window next to Sora's bed.

"A storm?"

"Oh, no, the raft!" Sora yelped jumping into a sitting position. Sora opened his window, starting to climb out of it. "Sora! You can't go outside in that!" I yelled, but he was already outside and running to the shore.

"Why can't you ever listen!?" I called out, before rushing after him, Darling following me. I had to keep him safe! He could get killed!

"Sora!" I called paddling my boat after him. The waves were terrible, tossing my small boat back and forth, lightning flashed in the sky, what is happening? This isn't a normal storm.

We arrived at the small island, as I climbed out of my boat I spotted a large orb of energy hanging low in the sky, wind swirling in it dark depths.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora exclaimed pointing to the other boats on the dock. I looked around, I couldn't see them anywhere. Great, now I have three people to protect and get home! Perfect!

Suddenly in the dim landscape a pair of eyes emerged from the ground. The eyes illuminated the Shadow's body, its antennae wriggling as it scans its surroundings. Another appeared and Sora gasped in fear. What are these things?!Sora grabbed his wooden sword he left on the dock.

"Oh! What good that'll do us!" I snarled.

"Well do you have a weapon?" He snarled. I winced. I did have a weapon the keyblade. But, I wanted to avoid summoning it for Sora's safety. With Eraqus, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Master Xehanort gone, very few people had and knew about the keyblade. If Sora knew about the keyblade, he'd be in danger. If someone wanted information on the keyblade, they would seek out someone weak who couldn't fight back, like Sora. That's why I couldn't summon it for his safety.

Sora went to take a hit at the monster, but it went right through them!

"What! I can't hit them!" Sora exclaimed. There was no other option, we had to escape, now!

"Run!" I yelled grabbing his hand. The monsters chased us up onto the bridge towards the Paopu tree. It wasn't until half way across the bridge I noticed Riku standing in front of me.

"Riku!" I called. He didn't say a word just stared at the sky as if in a trance.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora exclaimed as we approached him.

"The door has opened..." He stated.

"What?" I asked. Is he crazy? What door?

"The door has opened, guys! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku exclaimed facing us.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora demanded. Seriously priorities!

"Kairi's coming with us!"

I gasped, what is wrong with him? This isn't the Riku I knew! And his heart…the darkness was stirring getting far too strong. Riku what have you done?!

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" How-How does he know about the darkness? His heart…what has happened? What is the darkness up too know? What is it going to take away from me this time!?

He slowly reached his hand out towards us. What? Odd time for a high five.

"Riku..." We said uneasily.

A pool of darkness formed at Riku's feet, its tendrils licking at where he stands, wrapping around his impassive body. I gasped. No… Not again!

"We have to get him out of there!" I screamed. I won't lose another friend to the darkness! I can't! We rushed forward and tried to grab Riku's hand, to pull him out.

The weight of the darkness was too strong I couldn't reach him! I stretched as far as I could, but it was in vain, Sora wasn't doing much better either. Suddenly, I think I blacked out for a second, before a light twinkled into existence. It started out small, but soon grew into an incredible brightness. It filled my vision, and I heard Sora gasp.

I opened my eyes stumbling a little as the light dissipates, first I noticed that Riku was gone, I turned toward Sora and gasped. In Sora's hand was a…

"Keyblade!?" I gasped out. He stared at the large object in his hand. Its golden handle and silver blade shined brightly.

"A what?!" Sora yelped. Suddenly Shadows appeared around him and he swung at them with the Keyblade. A Shadow, unable to dodge, is knocked backward in a flurry of stars. With a few more swings, the darkness of the Shadows is driven away by the might of the blade, and they vanished. How did this happen? How can Sora wield a keyblade? He's just a kid he isn't ready for this burden. Suddenly a Shadow appeared behind him and lunged.

"Sora look out!" I yelled on instinct summoning my blade and destroying the monster.

Sora looked at me in shock, I was so busted.

"You have one too?" He asked stating.

"Sora there is a lot I need to explain and I promise I'll explain everything, but right now we have to find Kairi and get out of here!" I explained clutching my blade.

"She might be in the secret place." Sora whispered looking at the weapons in awe.

"The Shadows are heading there too." I said. "We gotta hurry!" I grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him towards the cave.

As we got closer we saw a strange door at the entrance. Sora gave it a bizarre look before bolting inside. I hesitated something was wrong, really wrong. I shook it off and followed Sora inside. Inside we found Kairi facing the door. What was she doing just standing there? The monsters are coming!

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

She slowly turned towards us, her eyes were empty and weak with exhaustion.

"Sora... Lilac…" She said her voice sounded as if she was struggling to stay awake, I gasped her heart! It was fading! I don't know how, but I just knew.

Sora seemed just as nervous as I was, but I highly doubt for the same reason. Suddenly, the door behind her gave way and a great wind came shooting forward. I was shoved back and could barely stay standing, but I couldn't! The kids, they needed me! Wait. Kairi! I looked and saw Kairi losing her grip! Finally she gave way and went flying towards Sora. He opened his arms to catch her, but just as she reached him, she vanished!

Both Sora and I gasped in shock.

That was our first mistake, for as soon as we let our guard down the wind swiped us off our feet. I was being thrown around like a rag doll! And I am pretty sure a large rock smacked me in the head!

We were shoved out of the cave and onto the beach. I slowly stood up wincing, talk about a rough landing! I looked around. The island…It was gone! Only small chunks of the once great Destiny Islands remained.

We didn't get much time to mourn the loss of our home when suddenly a large and I mean large monster appeared behind us!

He pulled his hand back ready to strike Sora down. Right before he made contact I blocked his hand shoving it back.

"Fight!" I ordered.

"Are you crazy?!" Sora exclaimed looking at the thing with wide eyes.

"It's no different than fighting with Riku! Now stop being stupid and attack!" I snapped swiping at the hand once more. Sora eventually snapped out of his daze and started helping me (thank you!). After a long time Sora managed to climb on the monster's shoulder and deliver the finishing blow to his face.

As soon as the monster was down it started to rise up again! And up and up and up until he was absorbed by the ord in the sky. Suddenly the wind intensified and I had to grab on to some wood in the ground and clutch Sora's hands to keep from floating away!

I shrieked as my feet were swept off the ground, my hand was starting to hurt! I felt like I was being torn in half! Have to hold on!

"I'm slipping!" Sora shrieked.

"I can't hold on any more!" I shrieked releasing the wood. The last thing I saw was Sora's screaming body and I was knocked unconscious by some flying rocks, again.

For the third time in my life, my home had been taken from me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Nothing!**

 **The Missing Tale**

I groaned rubbing my head, why am I always landing on my-

"Ruff!"

"Huh?" I sat up only to get a face full of dog breath, ugh! Pulling away repulsed I was surprised to see a large yellow dog in front of me. Okay, there was no dog on the islands like this one! And there was also no coble stone streets either, uh oh! I shot to my feet. Yep we were in another world.

I sighed brushing the hair out of my face, on the inside I was screaming on the top of my lungs, but I knew I have to remain calm, for Sora. If I panic I can't even imagine what he'll do. I felt a sudden wetness on my hand I grimaced when I realized the dog had just given my hand a wash.

"Gross." I sighed kneeling back down gently petting the dog. "So what's your name boy?" I asked looking at his green collar "Pluto" was written on the tag. "Alright nice to meet you Pluto." I said giggling slightly when he nuzzled my face.

"Grr." I turned to see Darling standing next to an unconscious Sora. Darling was giving me a look like: Forgetting something? I sighed is it bad that the person who most understands me is a dog?

I crawled my way over to Sora and started shaking his shoulder. "Sora? Sora!" I asked shaking harder. I winced as the vision of Ventus now missing his heart unable to wake up flashed into my mind. Thankfully it was a small vision so I wasn't knocked unconscious. Pluto seemed to realize I needed assistance waking Sora up and started licking his face.

"Uh. What?" Sora groaned waking up slightly he gave one look at the dog before falling back asleep muttering about a dream. I rolled my eyes, seriously Sora!? He sleeps at a time like this? Luckily Pluto was there and smacked Sora's stomach with his paws that woke him up, finally.

"This isn't a dream!" He yelped wiping the dog slobber off his face. His eyes were wide with fear and dread, I knew he was thinking about Riku and Kairi, most likely wondering if somehow they survived, just like me. I sighed clenching my hand to a fist, why…why did the worlds enjoy taking away the people I loved most…It wasn't fair!

I shook my head faking a smile, Sora, I had to be strong for Sora I reminded myself.

"Of course its not a dream Sherlock!" I replied faking sarcasm hoping that if I acted like normal he would think everything is going to be okay.

"Lilac! Where am I?" He asked looking around in wonder, his eyes now holding a hint of excitement, I smiled…a true smile, it was good knowing that Sora could still find something good in a horrible situation despite what he'd seen.

"I don't know, I'm just as clueless as you are." I assured him. I was hoping to make him feel better, by letting him know he wasn't alone, but it seemed to go backwards as it only seemed to make him more nervous.

"Oh, boy." He groaned standing up, brushing some dust off his pants. He looked down at Pluto.

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know, he was here when I woke up, probably one of this world's resident's dog." I responded, gently patting Pluto's head. He may be huge, but this dog was adorable!

Sora crouched down to the dogs level in order to face him, what was he doing? I mean I love dogs as much as the next girl, but I usually don't go face to face with them.

"Do you know where we are?" Sora asked Pluto. I rose an eyebrow, seriously? Okay maybe I'm not one to talk, after all I talk to Darling all the time, and seriously I might have a problem.

Suddenly Pluto lifted his ear up probably hearing something far away, maybe his owner calling him? That must be it because he bolted out of the alley not even two seconds later.

"Hey..." Sora called chasing after the dog, I followed him with Darling at my heels. This was definitely nerve wracking experience, but I was also slightly excited. What if it was a world I've visited before! I grinned at the thought. Maybe I could see some of my old friends again! Man I have a ton of questions for them! They probably have plenty of questions for me too! Like…where Ven is. Oh.

As I walked into the main part of town, my smile vanished, Ven…how would I explain this to them? That I had let my best friend die! I bit my lip, damn memories why can't they just go away! No!

I held my head up high. I'll find away to save Ven and Aqua and Terra! I won't give up. Ven wouldn't want me to give up. I touched my ring. I promise Ven.

"This is totally weird... I'm in another world!" Sora exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts… He looked so excited, that made me feel slightly better, maybe things would get better.

"We better ask somebody for directions, we don't want to get lost." I stated, this was an annual routine when I was traveling with Ven; talk to the first person you meet and get the 411 on the world.

"Good idea Lilac, wow you're a real pro!" Sora said grinning at me, once again that dang guilt was back.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

We decided to head into the first shop to our left one labeled "Accessory Shop" sounded cool, and hopefully had someone inside who could help us out.

Inside an elderly blond man with goggles and a random stick in his mouth was behind the counter organizing some merchandise. Upon hearing the stores bell ring when we opened the door, he turned to face us.

"Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only some kids." He sighed. I growled, I hate and I mean HATE people calling me kid technically I should be in my twenties, I was no kid! Okay appearance wise yes, I was a child, but in mind and actual years of life I was like twenty two or something!

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora snapped. He hated being called kid as well, but that's because he's fourteen and going through that independence faze, honestly was I ever like that? If so I apologize Master Eraqus because he was raising four teenagers, that's insane!

"And I'm Lilac!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" Oh, he had no idea! Either way we were most definitely lost.

"No!"

"Yes."

Sora and I gave each other a look, I glared at him, this is no time to let our pride get in the way, sure the guy may be an annoying old man, but he lived in this town and we needed all the help we could get.

"Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora admitted rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head seriously? Teenagers, okay not one to talk, but still!

"Huh?"

I then proceeded (with Sora jumping in every now and the; annoying!) to explain what happened on our island and how we ended up in the strange town. Which pops, explained was call Traverse Town.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked; wide eyes like a newborn deer seeing the world for the first time.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He growled, I giggled yeah he was no old man he acted like a child! Though I suppose if somebody called me old I'd be slightly angry as well. Upon hearing my laughter he ground his teeth together nearly snapping the stick in his mouth.

"Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Thank you captain obvious." I muttered. Seriously, we weren't blind we knew this wasn't our island! It's kinda obvious! For example the oceans missing!

"Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said. I nodded for once Sora was making a rational decision. I better go with him, to make sure he actually did his job.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me."

"Thank you sir." I said as Sora shoved the door open and walked out.

"Make sure the kid stays out of trouble! Okay Nyle-"Cid started to say but quickly stopped himself. I paused did he almost call me-

"W-What?" I asked turning around, "Did you call me-"

"Nah, sorry kid you just remind me of this kid who used to live here, but she's gone…Anyway don't worry about it kid, go on get now your brother must be looking for you."

"O-Okay." I said shutting the door as I left the shop. Did he-did he almost call me Nylee? If he did does that mean he knows her?! But, he said she wasn't here anymore, but still maybe I should-

I started to head back into the shop, but I stopped myself, no. Sora needs me now, I may want to find Nylee, but Sora needs my undivided attention right now, plus Riku and/or Kairi could be lost and alone in this new world. I have to put their needs before mine.

"Hey! Sora wait up!" I called racing after him.

I found Sora trying to pull a door labeled 2nd District open, I slowly approached looking at my brother oddly. What was he doing? The door was obviously-

"Lilac! There you are! Can you help me out here? The stinking door won't open!" Sora exclaimed pouting while he continued to tug at the door in vain. I sighed shaking my head, great job genius. I walked over to the door and _pushed_ the door open with ease.

Sora turned so red a tomato would be jealous. "I knew that!" He exclaimed shoving the door open.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." I chuckled walking after him through the door.

As I entered I noticed a man running by, I was about to call out to him, so we could ask for directions, but before I could he fell down in front of us looking at the sky in horror.

"Sir are you alright?" I asked the man, what was wrong with him? Usually a little stumble isn't that bad, but he looked absolutely petrified.

He turned towards us and I noticed how pale he was, he looked almost…dead.

"Help…me." He rasped out in a worn out voice before he went completely limp. I took a step towards the man, wishing to help when suddenly a glowing heart burst from his chest and floated over to an orb of darkness. I screamed. What just happened to him! Did he just…lose his heart? How is that possible?

The heart merged together with the dark orb and a strange creature similar to the ones we saw on the island appeared. It moves awkwardly, it did a somersault in the air before disappearing. Sora rushed over to where the man's body once laid. I followed him feeling suddenly sick, I just watched a man die!

Suddenly a bunch of the creatures from the island appeared, surrounding us. I gasped

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora exclaimed summoning his blade striking several over the head causing them to vanish. I watched in awe as the boy who I had watched grow up fought off a whole group of monsters. I knew that he had fought his whole life with Riku, but…I don't know I just wasn't expecting this!

"Wow. Nice going little bro!"

"Thanks sis, its just as you said its just like fighting Riku, I just have to be more careful." Sora said grinning. I ruffled his hair, I wanted to say he had to be a lot more careful and that Riku would stop once Sora had enough, but the monsters wouldn't. They fought Sora to kill. I held my tongue, this is all extremely new to Sora, he must be very scared and nervous, and he just doesn't want to admit it. I'm not going to make him more scared by scaring him with monster death scenarios!

I also don't want to make his head explode with my story…I'll tell him once everything has sunk in, otherwise things could get messy.

"C'mon let's have a look around."

We looked everywhere, but we still could not find any sign of Riku or Kairi! I was getting more and more worried, what if what happened to that guy happened to them!? That could be why Riku was acting so weird or why Kairi looked so weak. We searched and searched, but all we found were some depressed Dalmatians. Sora was looking more and more crest fallen by the minute, I knew he was just if not more worried about them as I was.

After another hour of searching I sighed, we have checked every room, like three times they weren't here! They weren't anywhere!

"Hey, maybe they showed up at the shop? We should go back and check, maybe Cid got some more information." I suggested smiling hopefully.

"Maybe." Sora sighed, but I knew what he wanted to say: Not likely.

The two of us headed back to the 1st District, I silently prayed that Riku, Kairi, or anyone we knew would just magically appear, not just so they'd be safe, but so Sora would cheer up. I knew what it's like to lose your best friends and I do not want Sora to go through what I did.

We entered the shop gloomily, I looked around hopefully, but I felt disappointment grip my heart when I realized no one, but us and gramps were here. I sighed sadly, where were they?!

"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." Cid suggested. I growled, thanks a lot grandpa!

"Hey! I saw another door leading towards a 3rd District! We haven't looked there yet!" Sora exclaimed, I smiled when I saw a new light come into his eyes, hope. Please let them be in that District, its our only hope!

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked heading towards the door waving goodbye to Cid.

On the other side of the door I took a survey around the town, checking for any new towns folk, coming up with nothing.

"Let's head to the 3rd District." Sora suggested again, poking my arm to get my attention.

I looked towards him nodding, we were about to head over to the large door when a new voice addressed us.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

"Who are you?" I gasped whirling around to face the new person. Sora turned as well looking just as puzzled, was he talking to us? Odd way of saying "Welcome to the neighborhood!"

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man continued completely ignoring our question. I squinted my eyes getting a good look at this strange person.

He was a tall man wearing a leather outfit, with a lion necklace swinging against his chest. He rose a gloved hand and pointed at Sora's newly summoned Keyblade, his blue eyes gazing at Sora through his long dark hair. It was then I noticed a large scar above his nose.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He muttered placing a hand on his forehead in an annoyed gesture.

I summoned my blade staring at the man skeptically, I didn't trust him, though I had trouble trusting anyone nowadays. The man's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked clearly offended, I glared at the man. It doesn't matter the age of the wielder! The keyblade chooses its master depending on their heart, though I did wish it choose someone else's brother instead of mine, it's just such a huge burden!

"Never mind. Now, let's see those Keyblades." He stated passively. He started to approach us holding his hand out towards the keyblades.

Sora crouched into his ready position looking angry. I raised my weapon as well, giving the man an odd look. Why in the world would I give my only weapon to a total stranger? Let alone without an explanation.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"All right, then have it your way."

The man took out a giant sword, slinging it over his shoulder before holding it firmly in his strong hands. I gulped, uh-oh. The man summoned a Fire spell and shoot it at Sora, who thankfully dodged, growling I raced forward and struck the man in the chest. He looked at me surprised by my strength especially in comparison to Sora who was still new to all of this. Sora raced in to striking the man a few times the man raised his sword high.

"Sora! Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late, Sora took the extremely hard hit and fell backwards. He stood for a second, wobbling on his feet, before falling over backwards onto the cobblestone ground. I yelled.

"Sora!" I called rushing to his side shaking his arm. "Come on! Sora wake up!" I yelled trying to revive him. "Curaga." I said touching his forehead. I sighed in relief as I watched Sora's bruises and scratches from the last battle disappear. He's going to be okay!

I turned my head to glare at the man who did this to my little brother, only to find him talking to some black haired chick?! Seriously? He knocks a kid unconscious and then just starts talking to someone?! Who did that?! I growled angrily rising to my feet, I clutched my keyblade pointing it at the scarred man.

"Thundaga!"

The man yelled in pain falling to the ground as the spell hit him, the girl gasped.

"Leon!" She exclaimed crouching at his side touching his shoulder.

"What's your problem!?" I exclaimed marching in front of him seething, okay I'll admit I was pissed, he had no right to just attack us like that let alone knock Sora unconscious! I want answers. Now! "What do you think you're doing knocking my brother unconscious? He did nothing to you1?"

"H-How did you know that spell? T-That is one of the most powerful spells…no beginner would know that." This "Leon" said through grinded teeth.

"Who said I was a beginner? The keyblade was passed down to me when I was a baby, I've had it my whole life."

"And he-" The girl asked looking a Sora concerned. I growled.

"He is a kid whose world was just destroyed and he was thrown into the role of a keyblade wielder which is a terrible burden for a child to bare." I hissed glaring at them, I didn't care if I was being rude, they hurt my brother who already has enough on his plate they deserve this! "And he is also the one you just viciously assaulted for no apparent reason, after you tried to take his weapon for no reason! Now tell me why?!" I ordered pointing my blade at them.

Leon gave me a look one of concern? One of anger? I couldn't tell. He slowly stood up holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. The girl followed suit, she seemed to be giving me a questioning look like she was wondering why I looked the way I do.

I wonder if this has something to do with Ny- no I have to focus on the task at hand.

"Well?" I asked raising an eyebrow, and crossing my arms.

"Look I never wanted to hurt the kid, we just wanted to get his keyblade away from him. The keyblade is what's attracting the Heartless to him." He explained.

"Heartless, oh! Those monsters we've seen." I stated out loud. That makes sense why when that guy lost his heart the monster appeared right after!

"Exactly! Once we got the keyblade away from him we would be able to conceal his heart, keeping him safe." The bubbly girl explained happily. I rose an eyebrow this girl certainly had a lot of energy, she reminded me of this little girl I saw running around Radiant Garden, when Ven and I visited, wait…could this be the same girl?

"You know, if you had mentioned that before you knocked my brother unconscious, I wouldn't have had to strike you with lightning." I explained. I laughed softly under my breath, after all this they had been trying to help Sora? Now I feel slightly stupid.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time…sorry never caught your name."

"Lilac. My name is Lilac and the boy you knocked unconscious is Sora, speaking of him are you going to just leave him there or do you have a place for him to rest?" I asked raising a brow, I've been doing that a lot lately…lots of confusing stuff around.

"Let's take him to the Hotel!"

Leon and Yuffie, which I discovered the black haired girl's name to be, led me back to the hotel in the 2nd District. Sora and I had discovered the place in our search for Kairi and Riku, but we weren't able to get into any rooms because we didn't have keys. Leon however did, so we were able to go inside, it looked like any other hotel room, my only thought was about how big the bed was. Seriously! It was huge!

For a long time the three of us sat in the room waiting for Sora to awaken, finally after about an hour I had enough!

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." I suddenly yelled causing the other occupants to jump slightly. I sent them an apologetic smile before I turned back to Sora. "Wake up!" I repeated shaking the boy's arm.

To everyone's surprise (including mine, usually he never wakes up until the fifth try!) Sora woke up! He groaned slightly rubbing his head as he sat up, I sighed in relief, he's fine! Sora shook his head looking towards Yuffie who was standing by his bed.

"You okay?" Yuffie asked crouching down to Sora's height, Sora looked at the girl in surprise, probably wondering who she was.

"I guess..." Sora replied not taking his eyes off Yuffie. I rose an eyebrow, why was he staring at her like that? I thought he liked Kairi, well he is a teenage boy so…

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Yuffie explained patiently. She gave Sora a gentle smile, Sora smiled back slightly.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Sora exclaimed. I whipped my head around to face him, did he just call Yuffie, Kairi? What the? How hard did Leon hit him?

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie explained looking at Sora oddly. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie stated looking at Leon across the room.

"No kidding. You okay little bro?" I asked staring at Sora, you simply nodded looking around the room in wonder, his eyes soon landed on his weapon that was leaning against the wall.

"The Keyblade..."

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon muttered picking up the Keyblade swinging it in the air. It flashed out of his hand and back into Sora's. Leon walked over to us. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He sighed.

"Why don't you start making sense?! What's going on here?" Sora demanded angrily, I sighed he must be so confused, I probably didn't help that matter with me not telling him the truth.

"You better start at the beginning." I advised, Sora gave me an odd look, like why I wasn't freaking out about all this. Guilt gripped my heart, later, I promised myself, I'll tell him later.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your home and this town, right?" Yuffie asked sitting down next to Sora.

"Well yeah, after all that's how I met Lilac, right sis?" Sora asked grinning at me, I smiled nervously, geez how guilty can we make a girl?

"The worlds have been in secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Leon said shutting his eyes, I recognized that look he was having a flash back! Of what I don't know, nothing good no doubt.

"The Heartless?" Sora asked, looking puzzled.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie reminded, I winced as I remembered the man, dying in front of me that was terrifying.

"Those without hearts." Leon added, I rolled my eyes yeah I think even Sora could've put that one together… but then again maybe not.

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them." Yuffie added shivering slightly.

"And there is darkness within every heart." I bit my tongue as I felt a lecture on darkness and light coming on, what can I say I'm a guardian!? It happens!

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie suddenly asked, facing us. My head shot up, Ansem? Ansem!? That's it! That's why I felt so weird in Radiant Garden, Xayomi was sent there to live with some scientist named Ansem! I resisted the urge to face palm when I realized I had been in the same world as my sister and I never even looked for her!? Then again I already had a lot on my plate that day.

"He was a scientist from Radiant Garden right?" I asked Yuffie.

"Exactly! He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Yuffie was about to go on, but Sora interrupted her.

"Wait! Lilac how do you know that? You don't remember your past…right?" Sora stood to face me; looking at me with big confused blue eyes. My eyes widened before I closed them, its time I had to tell him the truth.

"Sora, there's something you should know…"

I told him everything, about how I actually did remember my past and that I had owned a keyblade for a long, long time, even longer than I've known him, and how…how I'd lied to him for years. I didn't tell him my back story in fear of Xehanort ever finding Sora and harming him to get to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down, I felt tears well up in my eyes; I felt terrible. Finally I looked up to face Sora, he said nothing for a moment before he opened his eyes; I have never seen so much anger in his gaze.

"How could you…"

"Sora, it was for your own good, there are terrible things in these worlds I thought if I-"

"Seriously Lilac?! Who does that?! Pretend to have amnesia, I mean-"

"You don't understand! There are rules -"

"About meddling with the affairs of other worlds. Yeah, yeah. But did you seriously have to lie! Let alone for that long!?" Sora hissed glaring down at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I shook them away rising to my feet, so I could face Sora properly.

"I wanted to make sure-" I tried to explain, but once again Sora interrupted me. Please Sora I thought I was doing the right thing?! Please try to understand!

"Of what?! Make sure that your little secret was safe?! Did you not trust me? And what about Kairi and Riku? Do they know?!"

"No, I- I didn't want to tell anyone- I didn't-" I pleaded, if he would just stop interrupting for one second? I'd explain everything!

"How can I believe anything you're telling me, huh? As far as I know you could be a murder! How can I believe you when you've been lying for the past FOUR YEARS?! Is anything you've told us true?!" Please Sora stop! I wanted to tell you! I did! But…I didn't want you hurt!

"O-Of course, I wouldn't lie-" about how I feel towards you… I love you. You're my little brother! Riku, Kairi, and you are my family! Please believe me!

"Well, I guess that's a lie right there, now isn't it?! I bet those supposed friends you lost, I bet you're the reason they're dead!" I gasped, he didn't mean that…he couldn't mean that! It was an accident! I didn't mean too!

"That's not true! I only-" I broke down sobbing. I didn't mean too! I didn't want Sora to get hurt! I never meant for Ven to get hurt! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

"I wish I never met you!" Sora growled shoving me away, I wailed, why was this happening! Why did I have to keep the secret!? Why! "I wish you never came to the Islands! I wish you were never my sister!" Sora screamed.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Sora reached out and grabbed my Wayfinder from around my neck and yanked. I watched in horror as it broke free from my neck and shattered across the floor.

My lip quivered, why? Why!? Tears were flying down my face the last connection to my friends gone…

"I hate you." Sora said. Not a sound of remorse in his voice.

I cried out as I bolted out of the room. I hated this! Why!? Why do I always lose my friends?! I stumbled up the ladder of the giant white building in the 2nd district. I collapsed in front of the wood guarding the giant bell. I sobbed into my knees. I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry Sora! Please forgive me!

Why am I always losing things?

I sobbed.


End file.
